


Here Comes A Thought

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George is afraid.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Here Comes A Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



> For the lovely rufusrant - a talented writer/artist, an amazing person, and most importantly, a wonderful friend <3

George stood with his back against the wall, staring blankly into space, clenching and unclenching his fists. His breaths came quickly and his whirling thoughts came quicker.

“George?”

At the sound of Ringo’s soft voice, George snapped his head toward him.

“George, what’s wrong?” Ringo repeated, looking up at him with those deep, open eyes.

Sighing, George’s gaze dropped to the floor. “It’s…something. I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

George shook his head.

“Hey,” Ringo whispered, grabbing George’s hands and placing a kiss to the back of each of them. “We’ll figure out what it is, and then we’ll fix it.”

“But—”

“And if we _can’t_ figure it out or fix it,” Ringo continued, wrapping his hands gently around George’s neck, “then I’ll still stay with you the whole time so you don’t have to go through it alone.”

Those words were what finally tipped George over the edge. He bit his lip and blinked back the moisture forming in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

“No,” Ringo said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Never be sorry for the way you feel.” He stretched higher to kiss the corner of George’s eye as the first tear spilled out. “Never feel bad about showing yourself.” Placing a hand on each of George’s cheeks, Ringo looked into his eyes. “I love you— _all_ of you—nothing will ever change that.”

Ringo tipped George’s head lower and stood on tiptoe. He brushed George’s bangs away and, with his fingers mapping out trails across George’s face, he pressed his lips to George’s forehead, holding them there for a moment while George exhaled.

When Ringo pulled away, he was met with the sight of George’s smile. “You’re happy already?” he asked.

“Happi _er_ ,” George said, hugging Ringo’s waist. “How could I _not_ be happy with a boyfriend like you?” he asked before kissing Ringo’s forehead and pulling him closer. Life could be frightening, George couldn’t deny that—but Ringo made it easier to be brave.


End file.
